The present disclosure relates to an information processing technology, and more particularly, to an information processing method and an electronic apparatus.
Currently, an electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone or a tablet personal computer can have a projector module built in by a micro-cast technology, providing power for the projector module by a power supply of the electronic apparatus itself. The micro-cast technology implements two working modes of full-screen projection and split-screen projection by a multi-window mechanism. The full-screen projection refers to that a projected content is exactly the same as a display content of the electronic apparatus; and the split-screen projection refers to that the projected content is a content in a certain application window of the electronic apparatus.
When the split-screen projection is used, if the application window corresponding to the projected content on the electronic apparatus is zoomed out, then the content played on the application window is paused, but a user often wants that when the application window on the electronic apparatus is zoomed out, the projected content can continue to be played; however, currently there is no effective means to solve this problem.